Rendezvous
by jaegerboys
Summary: Locked up in a basement of an old castle, is one hell of a bloodsucker (au/ooc; riren. smut/gore)


**no homo as usual B) *coughcoughnotcoughcough***

**also collaarrrrrssssssss whY DO I ALWAYS INCLUDE EFFING COLLARS ON MY SMUT FICS YAHHHS**

* * *

><p>It's like a huge, abandoned castle in a small island surrounded by swamp and mud. I'd honestly cross over it with my boots; it's not too deep. But I'd like to keep my footwear clean and dry (as possible, anyways). Not that big when you get close to it, though. And undeniably... disappointing. It's in ruins and covered in moss and dust - no graffiti, surprisingly. Sort of the medieval look-alike that's been built who-knows-how-many-years-ago. Quite impressive, actually. Considering how you can kick it a bit and the brick give away, yet it stands through rain and storm, you know, climate shit and all. A bit like them cheap cardboard walls you use in buildings, except they're real blocks of stone.<p>

There's where he's kept. Or _it, _rather.

Captivated; the beat would've caused havoc if he's released to the society. A thirsty bloodsucker - not quite vampire, though. Couldn't control his hunger(s) well, and we locked him up underground. Sort of like a live monument, but too dangerous to experiment with.

There's a small boat to cross the swamp, plus a stick just to sort of pull yourself (sort of like a hike, but in flat land). Wade through the mud and whatsit, and there's a miniature port in the island. Don't bother to tie your boat since no one's going to steal it, and it's too shallow for the water to flow it away. Step out with precaution and walk a mile to the center of the island, until you come to the big-ass piece of rock I talked about earlier.

The wooden doors would be sealed shut and there's no point of denting your foot by kicking it open. Just walk around to the back until you come across some sort of hole in the wall. Feel free to waltz in, there's no guards or anything. There's only one resident in the island (save bugs and fish and all).

The room would have a rusted, unlit chandelier, and that's all the furnishing except if you count the black carpet that might've been red or grey years back then. If you see carefully, in the middle of the large carpet would be a small square cut. Just lift up that bit of the carpet and you'll find a trapdoor.

There's a light, so just click on it. It's beside the ladder descending down to the basement. Walk through the long hallway and don't mind the sound of clinking chains, through the end of the corridor. It'll lead you to a smaller room, and it's lit in tall candles.

There's my beast.

In the center of the room, fully bare and naked with no trace of clothing. A metal blindfold covered his eyes and locked around his head. Disheveled mesh of brown hair sat on top of his head, dusted with cobwebs and dust. His wrists were tied with cuffs and chains behind his back. His knees bent in front of him and were wrapped in thick, metal ribbons so that they stayed bent, his legs spread open and his cock in full view. Straps ran over his chest and his inner thighs, and around his waist. A black metal collar secured around his neck, attached to another strap that goes down on his spine and splitting in two, connecting them to each of the straps on his thighs. A piece of large rubber fit in between his teeth, chewed and slobbered all over, strapped to his collar. The strap on his waist connected to a large chain that kept him in the room.

* * *

><p>My footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, keys clanking against my belt.<p>

He let out a low growl as I entered the room, his head snapping up.

"Master's here, don't worry." I purred in a sweet tone as I crouched in front of him, petting his head. He let out muffled whines behind his rubber gag and he growled, pushing his head against my chest as he continued to let out a throaty snarl in his throat.

"Poor baby." I cooed. I petted his hair and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

Pulling out my keys, I unlocked the ribbons around his knees, the skin red underneath as I unfolded them both, though I kept the cuffs around his feet. I unbuckled the straps that wrapped around his upper body but left the ones at his arms and legs, unlocking him of the chains that held him in the room. As he propped himself up on his knees I unstrapped the gag around his mouth - and once it was off, he lunged at me, pinning his weight on my body, his claws digging into my shoulders and his knees straddling my hips.

Although blindfolded with metal, he seemed to know what clothes I've worn today. He ripped out the cravat from my neck and torn the shirt with a slash in the middle of my chest, blood seeping through the garment before he tossed it off. He growled and sank his teeth in my shoulder, clamping down as hard as he could to the point he could've just torn my shoulder off. He gnawed at my neck and sucked out the blood, all the while I praised his work with my grunts and occasional moans that escaped my lips.

He nipped his teeth on my chest, skinning my body. His fangs tusk into my flesh, and I found strange pleasure from the pain I receive. I sighed and pulled him closer, pressing his head in. He growled and chewed away at my ribs, licking up the trickles of blood that poured from the teeth marks.

He bit a bit too hard.

"Ouch, bad boy. That's enough chewing for today."

When he didn't stop, I pulled and snapped at the strap on his thigh, the slapping sound echoing, leaving a red mark on his skin. He let out a low whine and rolled off from my body, sitting on his knees again, his head dropped low.

I tinkered lowly with laughter. I stood on my knees, unbuckling my belt. As soon as I pulled down the zipper, he already perked his head up, snarling impatiently all the while I took my sweet time if taking the rest of my clothes off. He snapped his teeth at the air with zero patience.

"Here, boy."

He didn't need to be called twice. He sauntered off to my waist and lapped up my cock eagerly, tongue lolling out to lick me while his lips sloppily moved, his teeth also in use. I sort of pull him back at the collar if he tries to bite my dick - as lovely as it sounds, it won't be any fun at all if it's all skewered off.

He hollowed his cheeks, his saliva slobbering past his lips onto his chin, a deep, throaty growl building up in his throat. He panted like a dog and sucked harder, the noises audible though only to both of us. I moaned at his work and he grumbled in anticipation, tightening his hold around my waist, scratching away with his claws on my back. I shuddered in pleasure when he slightly grazed his teeth on my cock - eh, still bleeds, but I can't really say anything if it feels good.

I pulled his head away, trying to catch up with my breath. His face was slightly flushed and he licked his teeth, fangs gleaming white as he licked up blood and precum from his lips. When I pulled him away he sat still, and I laughed as he looked like a helpless chicken under a paper hat, blind and an idiot to everything.

He whined.

"Shut up."

I snapped at his straps again, and he growled, sitting in place.

"Good boy."

I pulled him on to my lap, flipping him around so that his back pressed into my chest. My hands roamed around his body - although it had grown incredibly pale over the years, white skin never always meant cold. He was always burning hot; aroused in lust or not.

"Here?"

My palm hovered over his nipple and I pinched at the nub, and he let out a pleased growl. With a grin, I tweaked and teased it with my thumb and index, while my other hand travelled down to his stomach, and further down between his legs. I stroked his cock, smearing precum over the tip. He let out a snarl and panted, tongue lolling out from his half-opened mouth, blood travelling to his cheeks. I ghosted kisses down his spine, licking upwards.

"Feel good, puppy?" I sloppily breathed into his ear. His head perked up and snarled in approval, and his dick swelled even harder.

"Are you going to be a good boy to sit on my lap today?"

He nodded eagerly, letting out a low rumble as his head wildly bobbed. I smirked and chuckled.

I flipped him around again so that he faced me, his erection pressing into mine. My finger dipped in between his asscheeks and pushed in a finger.

He immediately let out a howl, snapping at the air with his teeth as he delved in the pleasure - well, pain and pleasure was kind if the same thing to him anyways, he's a dumb idiot. I clamped down his teeth on my neck, blood spurting out in the process.

"Oi." I tutted, snapping at his straps. He whimpered. "Don't bite."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose. I rubbed around a bit before putting in another finger, and he yowled again as I stretched him a little wider. I left him a little tight, but enough so that his ass wouldn't tear apart.

I shifted his body up a bit and lined my cock with his entrance, and slowly set him down again.

"There you go, boy."

He's impatient as ever. As soon as I finished, he already moved, setting up a fast pace. He let out all sorts of growls and dug his claws in my back, raking through the skin. His cheeks were crimson and he tightened around me, and I moaned in unison with his howls. He dropped back down like tumbling bricks but hell it felt like one good motherfucker.

"You're like a hopping bunny." I snorted, and I breathed out, slowly drowning in intoxication. I proved pretty impatient too as I grabbed his hips and thrusted upwards, grinning when he let out a pleasured yowl, his claws stabbing into my back. We moved in unison and I pounded into him harder in such killing pace I was surprised my dick hadn't burned from friction yet, and his insides were incredibly hot.

He let out a sudden, loud shriek.

"There?"

I angled my thrusts a little, and the effect was instant. I'm pretty sure he would've dug a hole through my back with his claws. His pitch went higher and his volume went impossibly louder, and they were nothing but sweet sounds in my ears. Blood trickled down his ass, mixed in our sweat and other fluids. Raw skin slapped on raw skin and blood squelched underneath us.

He cummed into my stomach with a loud cry, and I followed suit after him.

He gasped for air, his mouth open to gulp in a welcome lungful of oxygen, his tongue hanging, saliva and blood dribbling down. I slowly pulled out of him with a grunt.

"My my, we've made a little more mess than usual." I cluck my tongue.

He's not really interested in what I'm saying, obviously. As soon as I pulled out he's already off my lap, licking blood off the floor, lapping it all up with his tongue, his lips smacking. He licked the blood from my back and neck, smearing them all over his cheeks and face.

"It's alright, boy. I'll have a shower later." I shooed him away, batting him off with my hand. Sighing, I retrieved my ripped, bloodstained clothes and slid them on. I retrieved my keys and pulled the straps into place again, wrapping the metals around his knees, folding his wrists behind his back. I forced his jaw open and slid the gag into place, strapping it around his head. I locked his collar back to the chain and popped the keys back into my belt.

"I'll see you in about two week's time, yeah, boy?" I kissed his wet forehead, and he growled and nodded.

Making sure the candles still had enough life, I walked through the hallway, climbing up the stairs and flicking off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>I still can't get over clear's bad route in dmmd reconnect<strong>

**nope**

**sighs...**

**kouja(c)ku**


End file.
